


More Human than Human

by BloodOnUrsuline



Category: Warm Bodies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm a hopeless romantic, Sappy sappy love, Short sweet one for Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodOnUrsuline/pseuds/BloodOnUrsuline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love makes us human.</p>
<p>It also makes us anxious and possibly forgetful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Human than Human

Are these the color she likes? 

Are these the right flowers?

I think they’re the right flowers. She said periwinkles. Or was it Lily of the Valley? No, they were blue flowers so...to the lily flowers come in blue? 

These aren’t blue though.

They’re periwinkle colored. I think.

I smack my forehead with a ringing slap that echoes in the whole room. The urge to chuck the flowers is there but...I spent most of the day hunting them down at the border of the city. And, well, I think they look nice.

...Will she think they’re nice? Oh shit. I’m more a mess now than before. And I ate brains about two weeks ago.

“R?” I felt my spine jerk straight. She went out with Nora today. To the hospital on the east side of town. They went late. She was supposed to be home at dusk, not now. The door shut and I heard the soft clump of her boots as she came into the hall proper. I could practically feel when her eyes hit me. “Hey, you okay?”

I turned slowly, nearly felt like my old dead self again with how my limbs stiffened and I barely moved my head. The flowers stood up straight from my hand, bright and purple-y, periwinkle colored and I simply went blank. 

Julie didn’t miss a beat though. Her eyes flashed back and forth for a moment before a bright smile lit up her face. “Are those for me?”

“Y-y-yeah.” Smooth, asshole, real smooth. “I mean, yes. You said you hadn’t seen them in a while and-and I know a field by the highway where they grow so...I brought them back when scouting.” Better...I think?

A blur of movement and a second later, her arms wrapped around my shoulders.  Instinct dictated and I immediately held her back. She smelled of city - dust, dirt and sweat from walking and moving - but her underlying scent reached up. That distinct smell of Julie. I picked up on it as a corpse, it’s how I knew where she went and how far away she was, and I managed to keep it with me. She stepped back after a moment, her eyes sparkling before leaning forward and kissing me.

Oh, God, I love her kisses. Feels like time slipped by, day turned to night, people came and went, I’m also pretty sure Nora just whistled at us on her way upstairs. When our lips parted, I smiled with my eyes closed.

I felt her fingers opening mine and popped my eyes open to see her taking the flowers. “Periwinkles? You remembered? Thank you so much!” she grinned. Her eyes closed as she inhaled deeply, making a satisfied noise in the back of her throat before looking at me again. Her one arm came around my neck and she pulled me close again. “Thank you, R,” she whispered.

We kissed again and between her happiness, her smile and her ever so soft lips, I swore I felt more human than ever I had. 

Before and after the brains eating thing.

 

Fin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I should be working on my Teen Wolf project but I'm hitting a dead end with it right now and I need to write something.
> 
> This is my happy little love story based on an awesome zombie love story. I promise to work on other works but enjoy this for now.
> 
> Happy Emotion of Your Choice Related to Heart Shapes Day!


End file.
